User blog:G-Monster/Pure Evil Proposal: Armin Metrac
Hey guys so I’ve been thinking about this guy for a while and since I just finished watching all the playthroughs and cutscenes I believe that I’m ready to EP this guy, from'' Killzone: Liberation''. What’s the Work? Killzone Liberation is a Playstation Portable Video Game that takes place two months after the events of the first Killzone game. The game follows Jan Templar and his squad as they travel to South Vekta to liberate it from the Helghast occupation led by this man General Armin Metrac . Who Is He? What Has He Done? Armin Metrac is the BigBad of Liberation and a sadistic General of the Helghast army who was task with claiming Southern Vekta for the Helghast Empire. He would eventually take over the eastern area of Southern Vekta and under his occupation he would brutally torture and murder thousands of people, soldiers and civilians alike. Armin Metrac would attack a base belonging to the Vekta forces the ISA and kidnap the =VIPs= there using them as hostages to get all ISA forces to leave Southern Vekta. He would then proceed to torture his captives so brutally that one of them died because of them before he has his dragon Tendon Cobar bring the corpse to Jan as a warning. He would also be the one to have persuade ISA general Dwight Stratson to defect the ISA and join his side where he convinces Stratson to give him the nuclear weapons to which Armin would use to nuke all of South Vekta and take over what’s left of it which would kill hundreds of thousands of people, if not millions. Armin would then kidnapped Evelyn Batton and Ricco Velasquez, kidnapping the former to brutally torture with constant electrocution until she tells him the nuclear codes and kidnapping the latter to frame him as the one responsible for nuking South Vekta. Luckily after hours of constant torture Evelyn would give Armin the wrong codes giving Jan enough time to save Evelyn and Ricco, kill Armin Metrac and save Southern Vekta from being nuked. However it would be revealed that Armin has already delivered the ISA nuclear weapons to Helghan Emperor Scolar Visari for him to use. Armin’s last actions would allow Scolar Visari to use the ISA nuclear weapons Armin gave him to nuke his own capital and frame the ISA for the act thus setting the events for Killzone 2. Freudian Excuse? Redeeming Qualities? No excuse other than being a vicious and sadistic general of the Helghan Empire. Now there was a time where he saved Tendon Cobar from being executed and made him his right hand man, but that’s only because he merely values Tendon as a useful tool and doesn’t care that Cobar got killed. In fact it only adds to Metrac heinous deeds because he prevented someone whose Cleary mentally unstable from being rightfully executed for murdering his own commander before molding him into his own right-hand man, thus making Cobar even more sadistic than before. Thus, I don’t consider that a redeeming quality. Heinousness Even with Stahl and Viktor unleashing deadly viruses to kill millions of people for their own twisted and genocidal agendas, I think Armin Metrac manages to stand out due to his sadistic personality and the vast list atrocities that he committed. His atrocities include, employing unstable psychopaths into his army, using brutal and lethal torture methods against numerous people, turning Southern Vekta, a once prosperous region into a horrific war zone, killing thousands of soldiers and civilians (innocent people BTW), and planning to nuke all of Southern Vekta killing millions more while framing someone for the act. Then there’s his last act of send the ISA nuclear weapons to Scolar Vasari, allowing him to use it to nuke his own capital and frame ISA thus making Metrac culpable for that causing tragedy as well. In short I say he passes. Final Verdict I will leave that for you guys to decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals